Kate and Elliot's First Night
by sunandsurf
Summary: How 'wild' was their first night? Christian isn't the only naughty boy in the Grey family.


**For more FSOG stories, please visit my blog**

**Sunandsurfblog dot wordpress dot com**

**Kate and Elliot's First Night**

_How 'wild' was their first night?_

_Christian isn't the only naughty boy in the Grey family._

I hope Ana's going to be ok. She's such a lightweight! Perhaps I shouldn't have let her drink so much, she's not used to it. Oh well, she's a grown up, and José is looking after her; she'll be fine.

Hmm, I think I've drunk quite a bit, too. But I'm definitely not drunk enough to succumb to Levi's limited charms. He's a pretty good photographer but I'm _so_ not interested. You'd think he'd get the message. Maybe I'll go dance; that'll burn off some of the alcohol. No point waiting for Ana, she almost never dances. She thinks she can't, which is dumb, of course.

"Where's Anastasia?"

_What the fuck is _he_ doing here?_

I'm staring up at the angry face of Christian Grey. My brain has gone into neutral; I don't know whether that's the effect of the alcohol of the shock at seeing the 'reclusive billionaire' in this student dive.

"Ana – where is she?" he's almost shouting at me.

"Er… she went outside to get some air. Hey, what…?"

He yells something to the guy standing next to him and turns on his heel. Oh! The guy standing next to Christian Grey is _cute!_ Mmmm, yum, very cute.

"Sorry about Christian, he gets like that. I'm Elliot, his _big_ brother."

_Oh!_ "Hello, Elliot Grey."

"And you're Kate, Ana's friend."

"Yes, Kate Kavanagh. Sorry, but why is he here?" I can't help asking. Is it about those books?

Elliot shrugs. "He was worried about her – about Ana. She called him…"

_She did?_

"He couldn't get here fast enough; I just happened to be with him. And I'm very glad I was." He pauses and flashes me the most knee-trembling smile. "Would you like to dance Kate Kavanagh?"

_Would I?_

"Ok."

He takes my hand and helps me up. Oh, he's tall. Mmm, the way his T-shirt clings to his chest beneath his shirt. _I like!_ I like a lot. And those blue eyes. Oh, boy, dimples! They do something to a girl. Ok, they're doing a lot to me.

The music is a techno beat, pumping, loud; it's music to lose yourself to. And Elliot can dance. Unlike most men, he looks like he's enjoying himself. Thank god he's got rhythm; I hate dancing with people who really shouldn't. I'm glad it's crowded, it means we're dancing close together. _I wouldn't mind being closer!_

And I really let myself go, moving, curving, bending, flexing to the music, losing myself in the ocean of his intense gaze. What is it Ana would say? Oh, that's right… _Oh my!_

Too soon Christian is back, towing a pale looking Ana behind him. He shouts something in Elliot's ear; Elliot grins back at his brother, then, unexpectedly but delightfully, he pulls me into his arms. I can feel the heat from his body against mine, the muscles in his chest.

I'm admiring the view when he dips me, almost to the floor. I laugh out loud and cling onto him. His matching smile is mesmerising. Slowly, he pulls me upright and stares into my eyes. My smile slips away and desire pulses through me. He's still staring, asking my permission, challenging me, daring me. I raise my arms and run my hands down the back of his neck. He closes his eyes for a second; when they open again, they're blazing at me. I pull his head down and his lips are on me. The speed of his assault takes me by surprise but I'm not letting this chance go by. I force my tongue into his welcoming mouth and we're joined together in an embrace that should set the whole room on fire. I run my hands down his back and he tightens his hold. Boldly, I push my hands into the back pockets of his jeans and pull his groin towards me. I'm beyond thrilled to feel his erection pushing into me, despite the barrier of clothing.

It feels like the length of a heartbeat when pulls away, his eyes almost wild, feral.

"Christ, Kate!"

It's all he can manage, before our mouths meet again. This seedy bar has dissolved around us, and we're the last two people on the planet; I'm cocooned by the thrill of his touch.

He pulls away again and we're both panting.

"Let's go to my place," I say hoarsely.

He nods without speaking and at double speed he's pulling me through the crowds and out of the door.

The air outside is cooler and I realise I've left my jacket inside. I don't care; the whole of Seattle could go vanish into the sea and I wouldn't care.

Before we get to the cab rank, I see an alley behind the club. I pull Elliot behind me and he doesn't hesitate. He pushes me roughly up against the wall, and I can feel the brickwork through my thin T-shirt.

The small part of my brain that is still rational watches dispassionately at this depraved woman who is running her hands all over a man she's only just met: in his hair, across his chest, down his back, forcing one hand into the front of his jeans, feeling the hardness of his own passion.

And he doesn't hesitate. His hands are under my T-shirt, stroking and kneading my breasts, his teeth biting my neck. One hand moves down to the front of my jeans and he slips it inside, inside me.

"Oh god, Kate! Are you sure about this? Here, now? Because the way I'm feeling…"

And I can't believe I'm saying this. "Yes, here, now."

He groans and pulls back, staring at me, checking that I mean the words that have erupted from my mouth.

From the inside pocket of his jacket, he pulls out a condom and hands it to me.

I rip open the packet, almost dropping the slippery little piece of rubber in my haste and excitement. Hungrily, I unzip his jeans and pull his erection free. _Oh fuck! That's a lot of Elliot Grey!_

At my touch, I hear a sharp intake of breath and he grips hold of my shoulders, almost glaring at me with the intensity of his need. I manage to concentrate for one vital second and roll the condom down his not inconsiderable length. He closes his eyes and bites his lip.

"Kate," he whispers.

Then slowly, deliciously slowly, he pulls down my zipper, sliding one finger back inside me. I'm so turned on I'm afraid I'm going to come immediately. He smiles, a salacious smile and pushes another finger inside and that's it; I'm lost. Before I've finished he yanks down my jeans and panties in one swift move and impales me sharply. It's delicious, so full, almost painful. And he moves quickly, a frantic rhythm, stifling his moans in my neck.

All too soon, it's over and we're both breathless and weak.

"Jesus, Kate. That was…"

I laugh, an embarrassed sound. "I guess that's what they call it a knee-trembler." I don't know what came over me: I have never, _never _behaved like that in my life. I would have called any girl who'd behaved like that a fool or a tramp – I can't look at him. I couldn't blame him for treating me like a whore, because that's how I've behaved, isn't it?

I feel his hand on my cheek and he gently lifts my lips to his.

"Sweet, sexy Kate."

And he kisses me softly, yet passionately. He's smiling.

"Do you think we can risk getting in a cab now; we might even make it back to your place this time!"

He's laughing at me, but it's a kind sound. Even so, I feel the need to give him some sort of explanation.

"I… I don't know what came over me. I've never… _never_ done anything like that before!"

His smile disappears. "Are you sorry?"

_Only if you leave now._

"I don't believe I am."

His wicked smile is back. "Good. Now, about that cab?"

There's no line, so we jump in the first cab we see. I give the driver my address and Elliot slides in next to me. He holds my hand and kisses the back of it gently. My body is instantly on high alert. I've never felt so… so desirable. And I want him again, badly.

His eyes are burning and I'm about ready to crawl over the seat to the front and slam my foot on the accelerator to get us home faster.

Suddenly reason comes back to me.

"Oh no! I've left Ana! We have to go back."

He smiles. "Don't worry about Ana; my little brother is taking care of her."

"Christian?"

"Yes. Honestly, she'll be fine." He pauses. "I've never seen him like that with a girl; it's unusual for him to… date."

Oh, I'm not sure about this: leaving my best friend with Mr Control Freak.

"Kate, relax. He'll take her back to the Heathman to sober up. She'll be fine. He's a good guy – he won't take advantage."

_Hmm. I'm not so sure, but I don't really see what I can do about it_.

"I'll just send her a quick text." I pull my cell out of my pocket.

Gently he takes it from me. "I promise you, Katy, Christian won't hurt your friend; he just hasn't got it in him."

I don't like being told what to do but somehow his serious blue eyes tell me it's going to be alright.

We get to the duplex and he pays the driver and helps me out of the cab. The cool night air and the cab ride have definitely helped to sober me up. This certainly isn't how I expected tonight to pan out: coming home with a strange man that I just… _Oh god! I can't even bear to think about how I've behaved tonight!_

"So, this is where you live?"

"Yes. With Ana."

"Nice."

I feel like a teenager; I'm almost too embarrassed to look at him.

"Are you going to invite me in… or would you rather I left?"

_No! Don't go!_

"I'm sorry, I just feel… embarrassed. I don't… I mean, I've never… You must think I'm such a..."

He places a finger against my mouth. "No, I don't think that. I think you're beautiful and bold and brave – and you take my breath away."

_Oh!_

"And I would very much like to come in and make love to you, Kate."

_Oh!_

"Kate?"

I realise I haven't answered.

"Yes, I'd like that, too."

He smiles that devastating smile.

I fumble for my key and let him in, putting on the lights as I go.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No," he says, his eyes bright. And before I know it, he's picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "Which is your bedroom?"

I can't stop laughing. "Left!"

He kicks the door open and throws me on the bed; now I'm the one who's breathless as he stares down at me, his eyes bright with lust and determination.

"Oh, Kate, you're so beautiful."

"And you're too far away. C'mere, lover boy!"

"Happy to oblige, ma'am!"

He dives onto the bed making the whole frame shudder. I'm half way between laughing and wanting to rip his clothes off. I opt for the latter, sending buttons flying in all directions from his shirt.

He tears my T-shirt over my head and pushes his face into my breasts.

"Oh, god!" he moans.

I'm pawing at his T-shirt, all hands and lips and legs intertwined.

He sits up suddenly and yanks it over his head. His chest is broad and strong and answers every promise the tight-fitting T-shirt made.

"Not enough; I want you naked," I manage to say.

"Anything you say, ma'am."

He kicks off his boots and I rip off his trousers and boxers.

_Oh, yum! He's _really_ pleased to see me._

Then I leap on him and pin him to the bed and kiss him through his laughter.

He rolls me over and presses me into the mattress.

"This is a bit unfair," he says. "I think you should be naked, too."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" I challenge him.

"This!"

He unzips my jeans slowly, torturously. And suddenly my heart is in my mouth.

"Now, whatever shall we do now, sweet Kate?"

When I wake up, or I should say, when I finally regain consciousness, sun is pouring through the window in a most un-Portland sort of way. And this glorious man, with his mop of blond curls is leaning his head on his elbow, a cheeky grin plastered across his face.

"Hey there, baby!" he says.

"Hey there, yourself!"

And he leans down to kiss me, a sweet, morning kiss, that soon becomes an urgent, desperate demand. Again. And again.

I flop back, exhausted. I had no idea spending all this time in bed could be so tiring! I'm ready to go back to sleep but Elliot's phone keeps beeping until he looks at his text.

"I'd better get that. Oh, it's from Christian: he says Ana is fine and that she's sleeping off a hangover. Poor kid. She looked pretty wasted."

_Yes. I'll certainly be speaking to Steele about that!_

"Is he bringing her back here?"

"I don't know. I'll give him a call."

He wanders into the living room completely naked and unashamed. It's a sight that makes me very hungry. Who is this licentious creature that's been unleashed? I look in the mirror and try to tug a brush through my well-fucked hair, but it's no use; I still don't recognise the bright-eyed vixen who stares back.

Elliot is on his phone. I don't think he knows I can hear him.

"Hi, Christian, d'you get laid?"

I listen, breathless, for the answer. _Oh, Ana!_

"Who's with you?"

_What? No! Tell me! What did he say?_

"Hi, Ana!"

_Oh, Ana must be with him; she must be able to hear this._

"Heard a lot about you."

She says something and laughs.

"Sure!"

And he ends the call.

"What was all that about?" I'm _burning_ with curiosity.

"Christian's bringing Ana back now."

"Now?" I leap up and drag on some clothes. I'm not having Mr Megabucks catch me in a robe! Elliot laughs and rummages around for his clothes which are scattered around my room.

"This shirt has seen better days," he says ruefully.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I bleat, my face turning puce.

"No problem. A trophy from a memorable night… and morning."

"A trophy?" I turn to him, a horrified expression on my face.

"I didn't mean it like that, sweet Kate. A memento." He pauses. "Can I see you tonight? Maybe we could have dinner? Whatever you like."

_Whatever I like! I just want to see you!_

"That… that would be great."

He beams at me. "I thought you were going to say 'no' for a second. I'm really glad you didn't."

He sweeps me into his arms and kisses me into oblivion.

_Hell! I'm going to have to wait till this evening – that's hours and hours away!_

"What are you doing today?" I manage to mutter between kisses.

He leans back, his eyes bright and takes a deep breath.

"Christian and I are going hiking." He shrugs. "It's kind of our thing. I don't get to see my baby brother that much."

"No, no, of course. I just wondered."

I glance out of the window when I hear a car pull up. "They're here."

I go sit at the dining table and try to breathe naturally. Elliot follows, dressed at last, and sits next to me. He winks and holds my hand.

I watch carefully as Ana walks in. She looks pale and a little overwhelmed. She also looks… nervous. _Why? What's he done to her?_ I frown at Mr Megabucks and he stares back, his face impassive. He's so cold; not like Elliot.

"Hi Ana!" I leap up and hug her tightly, then hold her at arms' length to study her face. She flushes and looks down. _I'll speak to you later, young lady!_

I realise, belatedly that I'm being rude. "Good morning, Christian."

"Miss Kavanagh."

_Jeez! What a stiff!_

"Christian!" says Elliot, amused by his brother's formality, I think. "Her name is Kate."

"Kate." Christian nods politely. _Oh fuck off._

I love it when Elliot gets up and gives Ana a big, warm, Elliot-style hug. "Hi Ana!" _Ok, that's enough hugging of Ana now!_

"Hi Elliot," whispers Ana, looking pleased but embarrassed.

"Elliot, we'd better go," says Christian. _Control freak!_

"Sure." Before I know what he's doing he sweeps me into his arms and kisses me hard, then dips me to the floor, just like he did last night. I can't help but giggle. _This isn't me!_

"Laters, baby!"

_Oh, yes! Laters! Lots and lots more laters, please!_

Christian whispers something to Ana and she smiles shyly but he doesn't kiss her or hug. _Cold bastard_. "I'll pick you up at eight," he says to Ana.

_I so am going to find out what's going on!_

The Grey brothers leave and it's just me and my bestest best friend.

"So did you?" I'm almost dying of curiosity…


End file.
